Painting the Rose's Red
by thesituation016
Summary: Love is so short, forgetting is so long. Rose Red/ Jefferson


Painting the Rose's Red

A woman in a dark green cloak bordered in red roses was happily sitting in the woods near a stream playing a palm sized dark brown wooden ocarina. Her fingers moved gently yet swiftly as a lively flowing melody issues from the instrument.

She also wore a long bell sleeved dark red peasant shirt, a dark brown closed vest, dark brown pants that tucked into dark brown boots with rose's that went up the side of the boots, and dark brown gloves. On her hip was a sheathed fencing sword with roses engraved on the silver and gold handle as well as a dark red brown whip with a rose on the base of the hilt.

She heard before she saw a woman coming up to her despite her tune that she still was creating. The woman that approached had long wavy black hair that piled down to her waist and deep hazel eyes. She stopped in front of the cloaked woman who placed her instrument back into her cloak pocket.

"Can I help you?" The hooded woman asked.

"Are you Rose Red?" The black hair woman asked her.

"Yes I am and you are?" Rose prompted.

"Snow White and I need your help." Snow answered. Rose stood up and pulled back her hood to reveal long golden loosely curled hair and bright green eyes.

"And how can I be of help to you?" Rose asked standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"I was told that you were the person to go to with a problem of mine." Snow said.

"Depends on the problem." Rose nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Well my fiancé got himself changed into a bear and I need you to change him back." Snow replied.

"Really?! How did that happen?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A rather disagreeable gremlin cursed him when he couldn't rob him completely and now he's a bear." Snow explained as she motioned behind herself and a large black bear came lumbering out from behind the trees over to them.

"And what is your name?" Rose asked as she bent down so she was looking in the bears eyes.

"I am Prince James." He answered in a growling voice.

"James? You mean Prince Charming?! That Prince James and you're that Snow White?!" Rose started to laugh as she stood back up then noticed the look she was getting from Charming and Snow. "I'm sorry, but that's hilarious. You guys are supposed to be these great heroes and you got changed into a bear, by a gremlin to boot!"

"Can you fix it?" Snow asked when Rose had calmed down.

"Yeah, I can fix it. I just need to know what he took from you." Rose said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Charming asked.

"Everything, that's how an evil woodland gremlins magic works, they take something from you and no matter how little as long as it is valuable to you in a financial or more personal way and it rebounds and changes the person it once belonged to into an animal." Rose explained.

"Then how do we fix it?" Snow asked.

"That's the hard part. We have to retrieve what was stolen, so what was it?" Rose asked.

"My signet ring." Charming answered.

"That would do it." Rose nodded looking thoughtful. "That narrows it down to twelve gremlins that like rings. Where were you attacked?"

"The old south road." Snow said.

"Eight. What did this gremlin look like?" Rose asked.

"Oh…uh…olive colored skin, his beard was streaked black and white and his eyes were dark blue." Charming answered.

"Ah that would be Skunk Beard." Rose said tapping her lip contemplatively.

"Do you know where he is?" Snow asked.

"Follow me and do exactly as I say." Rose said as she walked off into the woods with Snow and Charming following her.

"Where are you taking us?" Charming asked.

"To Skunk Beard of course, he lives in a system of underground caves. The biggest in all of the gremlin hideouts, he's the one all of the other gremlins answer to so that makes him very dangerous." Rose said as she went off of the path and deeper into the woods. "It's all off the beaten path and full of booby traps so step only where I step and keep quiet. Above all else don't touch anything."

"What will you want in return for helping us?" Snow asked.

"What are you willing to offer? I always make it a point not to take more than my customer is willing to pay." Rose explained.

"Really? That's nice of you." Charming replied suspiciously.

"I've seen to many people taken advantage of." Rose said shaking her head. "So what are you willing to give?" Snow took a pouch from her belt and handed it to Rose. Rose opened it to reveal an abundance of gold coins. She tied off the pouch and attached it to her own belt. "Now come on and remember the rules."

The longer they followed her into the woods the darker it got until it resembled night. The trees were tall and the air was close giving the deep woods an overall evil feeling, but Rose walked on as if it were a sunny day. Her companions were a little wearier startled by every shadow, jumping at every noise.

"Calm down." Rose said softly. "It's just an illusion that gremlins set up to keep travelers scared."

"How can you tell?" Charming asked.

"I've been through here quite a lot so it no longer affects me." Rose said. "And keep your voice down." As they continued on Snow spotted something shinning on the nearby rock. She walked over to it and bent down to pick it up just as Rose spotted her. She rushed over followed by Charming. "Don't touch that!"

To late Snow had picked up the coin which activated a booby trap. They were all captured by steel bars that popped up around them out of the ground and a top fell from the trees above trapping them. It was silent for a moment before Rose exploded.

"What did I say?! What did I Say?!" Rose snapped whirling around on Snow.

"Sorry." Snow said as Rose ran an agitated hand through her hair.

"Oh that fixes everything." Rose grumbled.

"It was a mistake ok. Let's move on." Charming said.

"We can't move on, we're trapped." Rose snapped waving her hands around herself.

"Then let's find a way out." Snow said.

"Knock yourself out." Rose said crossing her arms angrily.

"You're saying it's impossible." Charming said. "Why?"

"Because the only way out is with this key." A scratchy voice said gleefully. Six gremlins surrounded the cage all smiling with evil glee. They were all different shades of green clothed in patched leather. They ranged from '5, 0' to '5, 4' with wicked claws and sharp teeth. "Get them out and take them to Skunk Beard."

-0-

They were forced along in chains by the gremlins that used their spears to herd them until they came to a large pile of boulders covered in fallen leaves, vines, and dirt. One of the gremlins stepped forward brushing a spot clean to reveal a crudely drawn skunk.

"What are they doing?" Snow asked quietly.

"Opening the way." Rose answered.

"Why would they show us the way?" Charming asked.

"Because only gremlins can open it, if anyone else tried they would be turned to stone." Rose said gesturing around them. Looking closely they could see the forms of stone people along the boulders hidden under the foliage and standing around them hidden under vines.

The gremlin placed its claw on the skunk and the vines around the boulder receded then split in half opening up revealing a dimly lit passage. The gremlins pushed them in and down the long stairs until they came into a wicked looking grand hall carved out of stone like a large cave. Tattered tapestries hung along the wall and all sorts of litter covered the ground mixing with treasure.

On a twisted throne sat a gremlin with a long black and white beard with a choppy end. When he smiled he revealed sharp pointed yellow and black teeth while his blue eyes gleamed in satisfaction.

"Rose Red, what a pleasant surprise." Skunk Beard laughed as he jumped down from his throne and practically skipped over to them. Then grabbed Rose roughly by her cloak and pulled her down so she was face to face with him. "I've been waiting a long time for my revenge against you."

"Revenge?" Snow questioned.

"He was being carried off by an eagle that had a hold on his beard. To free him I cut part of his beard off." Rose said as she yanked herself free and stood up straight. "Saved his life."

"You ruined my precious beard. That's what you did." Skunk Beard snapped angrily as he waved the ruined end of his beard in the air.

"Gremlins are very touchy about their name sakes." Rose said rolling her eyes as Skunk Beard growled. Rose couldn't help, but to notice the signet ring on his right hand.

"Take them to the dungeons and get the fire going. I feel like roast bear for dinner tonight." Skunk Beard laughed as the other gremlins started to pull them away while tying James to a nearby post.

"No." Snow shouted struggling against the gremlins to no avail. "Let me go, Charming."

They were taken down to a lower level and thrown into dark cages; their personal weapons were locked in a trunk and guards posted outside the door. Rose walked over and slumped against the wall until she was sitting on the ground. Snow raged against the bars trying to get them to let them go.

"You can do that all you want, but it will not work." Rose said. Snow whirled around on her.

"We have to do something. They're going to kill Charming." Snow said with tears in her eyes. Rose looked up at her contemplatively then let out a low groan.

"Cool it with the puppy pout." Rose said rolling her eyes. "Just let me think for a moment."

Rose got up and started to pace back and forth her cloak billowing behind her as she ran a hand through her hair. She glanced around looking over the walls, bars, and the guards. She started to go through her pockets then her face lit up in a smile.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"I have a plan." Rose said in a sly voice then walked over to the bars. "Oi goblin boys!"

The gremlins snarled angrily whirling around on them and stalked forward.

"We are gremlins not goblins." One of the gremlin guards snapped.

"Oh, really, well could have fooled me. You guys look so much alike. I mean you know what they say all you green scabby creatures look alike." Rose said leaning against the bars. The gremlins snarled as they lunged for her, but Rose was quicker. She reached through the bars when they were close enough grabbing them and pulling them hard against the bars knocking them out. "Morons."

"You did it." Snow said, but Rose put a finger to her lips hushing her. She then reached through the bars retrieving the keys and opening the cell.

"Follow me." Rose said as she got her weapons and started up the stairs.

-0-

"Higher, higher, stoke the fire higher." Skunk Beard sang gleefully dancing around the roaring flames as the Prince pulled against the chains. Skunk Beard laughed as he ran over just close enough to be out of the Prince's reach. "You are going to taste so good and who knows we may even have some lovely girls as appetizers."

The Prince roared trying to reach him, but he just danced out of the way as he laughed. He went back over to his subjects and started to order them about while Prince growled under his breath.

Rose led Snow up back into the hall and they hid behind one of the large pillars surveying the scene. There were fifteen gremlins in the hall counting Skunk Beard all of them armed.

"How good are you at taking people out quietly?" Rose asked Snow. Snow smiled and slowly moved over behind one of the gremlins and with a sharp blow to his head he was out. She dragged him behind the pillar hiding him then shot a smile at Rose.

One after the other they took out the gremlins until it was only Skunk Beard and three other gremlins that were too far out in the open for them to take out quietly. Rose motioned for Snow to come over.

"Take this and free the Prince while I take care of Skunk Beard." Rose said handing Snow the keys. As Snow went over to the Prince Rose walked out into the open. "Honey I'm home!"

"You! How did you escape?!" Skunk Beard sapped.

"Please, you put me in a cell with two inept guards. You practically gave me a key and a how to list." Rose said as she sauntered over to them. The gremlins all readied their weapons, but Rose merely stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow. "We can do this two ways Skunk, you can give me the ring and we walk away or I can force you to give it to me."

"I choose option three." Skunk Beard said as the gremlins attacked.

Rose smirked as she drew her rapier and cut through them with ease. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Skunk making a run for it. She sheathed her sword and drew her whip. She waved it over her head then snapped it catching Skunk by the leg. She dragged him back over to herself and placed her foot on his chest pinning him to the ground.

"Kill me." He snarled.

"Just give me the ring and shut up." Rose rolled her eyes, reached down, and took the ring from his finger. "But just in case." Rose hit him in the head with the hilt of her whip knocking him out cold just as Snow and the Prince ran up to her. "I believe this belongs to the Prince."

The moment Rose placed the ring in the Prince's paw he cast the fur off like a coat and was himself again. The moment he was back Snow and Charming were kissing happy to be together again.

"Thank you." Snow said taking Rose's hand in hers.

"My pleasure." Rose said picking up the fur the Prince had discarded. "This will make a great winter jacket. Mind if I keep it?"

"It's all yours." The prince said.

"Thanks, now let's get you guys out of here." Rose said and led them back to the road.

-0-

Rosaline sat at the counter of Granny's having just dropped her daughter off at school waiting for Ruby to get to her to take down her order. She looked over and saw Henry the mayors son walk in shortly after her and plop down at one of the table setting his treasured Fairytale book before him as well as a long black case.

"Hey Rosaline, what can I get you?" Ruby asked as she walked over to her.

"Cinnamon buns and tea." Rosaline answered right away.

"Why do I even bother to ask?" Ruby joked.

"It is not my fault that I'm addicted to it, if you people didn't make it taste so good then we wouldn't have this problem." Rosaline replied.

"Right. Want me to make a to-go box for Paige?" Ruby asked.

"Please and thank you." Rosaline replied.

"No problem, back in a bit." Ruby said and went to fill out the order as Emma walked into Granny's and easily spotted Henry sitting despondently at one of the tables.

"Hey kid, what's in the case?" Emma asked as she pulled out one of the chairs and sat down.

"A clarinet, moms making me take up an instrument." Henry grumbled.

"Is that so bad?" Emma asked as she opened the case examining the offending instrument.

"I don't want to play it." Henry grumbled. "She's just trying to keep me busy so I don't have as much time to spend with you."

"Who did she get to teach you?" Emma asked and at this question Henry perked up. He pulled out his book and flipped through its pages stopping at a picture of a woman playing ocarina under a large tree, the hood of her cloak framing her long golden hair.

"She's called Rosaline here, but she's really Rose Red and she's married to the Mad Hatter, they even have a daughter named Grace." Henry said with a smile as he pointed to the picture. "Here in Story Brooke though she has a daughter named Paige and she's just a music teacher, I don't know where the Mad Hatter is."

"Just a music teacher?" Rosaline scoffed having walked over to them. "I think I'm a pretty awesome teacher."

"Hi Miss Rouge." Henry smiled a little.

"Morning Henry and Sheriff Swan right?" Rosaline looked to the woman

"Yeah, I'm Emma Swan." She said shaking their hands.

"I'm Rosaline Rouge." Rosaline introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Emma said.

"Mind if I join you?" Rosaline asked.

"Go ahead." Emma said as she sat in a chair across from Emma and Henry.

"So how do you like Story Brooke?" Rosaline asked and it only took one look to tell them everything. "That bad huh?"

"Little bit." Emma allowed.

"Well it's always blackest before the dawn." Rosaline said with a smile. "And in any since your reaching celebrity status around here."

"Really? How so?" Emma asked casually.

"You went head to head with the mayor and Mr. Gold, the biggest fish in our little pond. Not many people come out of those kind of confrontations alive so to speak." Rosaline said as Ruby walked over and with her order then took down Henry's and Emma's. After Henry and Emma's orders had been delivered they talked for a bit longer before Rosaline glanced down at her watch.

"We have to go if we are to get anything done into today's lesson. Come on Henry." Rosaline said then noticed his sad look. "And don't look so down about it. Music can be great fun when you want it to be."

"Ok." Henry said a little more hopeful.

"It was nice to meet you Emma." Rosaline said.

"You as well." Emma said as Rosaline and Henry left.

-0-

Rose Red locked the door to her home behind her as she stepped out in the morning light. She had added a bow to her arsenal today. She had a few traps set around the surrounding forest she would be checking and if there wasn't enough she'd go hunting. The excess animals she caught would go to market to trade for other goods.

By mid-afternoon she had a brace of rabbits for her dinner that night and for her meals the next day. She tucked the animals away into her ruck sack and started to make her way home. She had just arrived when a noise she had never heard before in the forest to reach her ears making her pause before she opened her door.

She left her ruck sack at the door then turned around to see a spinning hat on the ground not far from her and purple clouds were billowing out around it. To her further astonishment a man came out of the hat holding his side tightly took a few steps then collapsed on the ground while the hat became nothing more than a normal hat or at least what seemed to be.

"A portal jumper." Rose breathed out.

She slowly made her way over to the man her hand resting on the rapiers handle. She nudged him lightly with the tip of her boot turning him over so she could get a good look at him. He had dark brown hair with thin bangs that ended just above his brows with the hair on either side of his head flipped up. His clothes consisted of a black leather long coat, a red ascot, black leather pants, and black leather boots.

His eyes were closed and his face pale which was a clear result of the rather large gash in his side. She knelt down and opened his jacket for a better look. His shirt had a large red spot on it that seemed to be getting bigger. He was losing a lot of blood very quickly.

Rose gently started to lightly slap his face trying to get him to wake up, but it was no use. She quickly managed to get him into her home and on her bed. It was a good sized one room cottage with her bed, a table, a shelf with some books, a wardrobe, and a trunk.

She gathered her medical supply then took off his jacket and shirt. She cleaned the wound and placed some herbal medicine on it stitched it then bandaged him up thankful that it was not poisoned or infected. She pulled up the blankets after she was done so that he was covered and then started to make something to eat. She cleaned a rabbit and made a stew from it with some wild herbs and vegetables.

While it cooked she grabbed her ocarina from the table and sat down propping her feet up on the table as she played. She had been playing for a time when a groan alerted her to the portal jumper's impending consciousness.

His hazel blue eyes opened up slowly and surveyed the room from where he laid trying to find the source of the sweet soft song that he had heard stopping when his eyes came to Rose. He looked over her long golden curly hair and vibrant green eyes feeling his heart give a start. She was a very beautiful young woman, one of the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked softly while still starring at her.

"In the Enchanted Forest and I'm Rose Red." Rose replied setting down her ocarina. "And you are?"

"Jefferson." He answered, his lips twitching into a smile.

"How do you feel Jefferson?" Rose asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Not so good." He replied as he sat up wincing in pain. "Where's my hat?"

"Careful or the stitches will tear. What happened to you anyway?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow as she handed him his hat which he took, carefully placing it next to him on the bed.

"Neverland Indians." He answered sitting up against the head board wincing a bit in pain. "Where's my shirt."

"Drying, it was covered in blood and had a tear in it." Rose replied gesturing to the window where a clothes line with his shirt could be seen. "The blood came out and the tear is mended.

"Thanks." Jefferson said looking around.

"Want something to eat?" Rose asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jefferson replied as she handed him some and when her fingers brushed his they both felt a spark, their eyes jumped up catching each other's gazes before looking away quickly.

"So you're a portal jumper, what's that like?" Rose asked breaking the silence that followed the spark.

"Like any other job, it has its ups and downs." He answered a vaguely.

"And other worlds, what are they like?" Rose asked leaning forward in interest. Jefferson looked at her contemplatively for a moment before answering.

"Tell you what, for feeding me and nursing me back to health how about when I'm well enough I'll take you on free trip?" He offered.

"Really?" Rose asked setting up straight looking suspiciously at him.

"Sure, it'll be fun." Jefferson replied with a lop-sided grin. Rose eyed him a bit longer before a smile bloomed on her face.

"Then I'd love to." Rose said with a nod. When she smiled, her soft pink lips opening up to reveal pearl white teeth Jefferson felt his heart skip again. Something told him that this girl was going to be a big part of his life.

-0-

It didn't take long for Jefferson to heal under Rose's care and make good on his offer. Rose watched as Jefferson placed the hat on the ground and spun it quickly stepping back after he had done so. The wind from the hat portal was strong causing Rose's cloak to billow out behind her.

"Is it always this rough?" Rose called out over the wind.

"Just wait until you jump and remember only the same amount of people that go in can come out." Jefferson said taking her hand in his unnecessarily lacing their fingers together. "Ready?"

"Ready." Rose said with a smile and with that they jumped into the hat.

Somehow during the ride she became wrapped up in Jefferson's arms her hands pressed against his chest fisting in his shirt were she had also hidden her face from the harsh winds. Finally everything stilled and Jefferson reluctantly let her go; Rose's eyes widened in amazement at all of the different doors around her in the large room.

"It's amazing." Rose breathed out.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while so it's nice to see it through someone else's eyes." Jefferson said. "So which door would you like to go through? Keep in mind though I reserve the right to say no. Some of the world's either don't have magic or they're just no fun to be in."

Rose walked from door to door studying each one until she came to a door.

"Where does this door lead?" Rose asked turning to Jefferson.

"Open it and find out." He replied with a smirk. Smiling Rose turned back to the door gently placing her hand on it watching as it opened revealing a new world, the first of many that they went to together.

-0-

Rosaline smiled as Henry stumbled through the short song on his clarinet. For his first time he was doing well, but something didn't fit. Rosaline clapped as Henry finished, but Henry did not look too happed about his performance.

"That was good." Rosaline said.

"Are you kidding?" Henry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is your first time playing of course it's not going to sound great, but it is a starts and everything is always rough in the beginning." Rosaline said then looked thoughtful. "But I don't think the clarinet is a good choice for you."

"Then what is?" Henry asked.

Rosaline started to look around her well-stocked music room through all sorts of instruments that she had accumulated through the years. Henry joined her and picked up a case that had been resting on a book shelf. Henry gasped as he opened the case to reveal a red wood ocarina engraved with roses. Rosaline glanced over glancing down at the ocarina in his hand and looked wistful.

"That was a gift from my husband a long time ago, before he disappeared or left me as some would say." Rosaline said as she took the ocarina from Henry staring down at it. She quickly shook her head forcing the tears back as she set it to the side. "It is also my favorite, but I think I have another instrument around here somewhere that would be better suited for you. Ah here it is."

"A flute? Really?" Henry asked as he took the flute.

"Really." Rosaline said and showed Henry how to hold it then gave him some music. It was a perfect fit. Henry played a simple tune with little mistakes. "See, the instrument picks the player not the other way around."

"I can't believe that I did it." Henry said smiling as he looked down at the flute. Rosaline could see the instant attachment the boy had for the flute and came to a decision.

"Why don't you keep it?" Rosaline said as she took it placed it in the case and handed it back to Henry.

"But…" Henry started to say, but Rosaline cut him off.

"No buts, take it. Like I said the instrument chooses the musician." Rosaline said pushing the case into Henry's hands.

"Thanks." Henry said just as a knock sounded on the door.

"I'm glad you like it." Rosaline said as he walked over and answered it to reveal Regina. Her face morphed from happy to grim in a matter of moments. "Madame Mayor."

"Hello Miss Rouge. How did Henry do today?" Regina asked with a cold smile.

"Very well, he has an amazing aptitude for the flute." Rosaline said formally as Henry walked over carrying the flute.

"Very good, I'm very proud of you Henry." Regina said with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes as he pushed past her. Regina looked back to Rosaline polite smile in place. "Have a nice day."

"You as well." Rosaline said with a nod as she closed the door behind her.

She gathered up the sheet music and put it away then looked over at the shelf and the ocarina sitting in the open case. When was the last time she had played it, she couldn't remember. She picked it up and placed it to her lips. Instantly she felt her whole body relax as she played letting the tune make itself.

-0-

Five months later found Rose Red and Jefferson ran down the beach of Neverland hand in hand, Jefferson pulling her along while arrows whizzed past them.

"You weren't kidding about the Indians." Rose called out.

"Get ready for a rough jump." Jefferson called out tossing his hat in front of them and diving in pulling Rose with him. They came out in the Enchanted Forest near Rose's home Jefferson rested his hands on his knees bending over as he laughed. "Another close one, hey Rose?"

"Jefferson, I…" Jefferson looked up at her strained words to find her face contorted in pain before she fell forward an arrow lodged in her right shoulder blade.

"Rose!" Jefferson called out running to her side gathering her in his arms being careful of her wound. "Rose, wake up, can you hear me? Rose!"

-0-

Jefferson paced back and forth outside of Rose's cottage as the doctor he had found in the nearby village took care of her. His heart was beating painfully in his chest; the doctor had been in there for at least an hour along with his wife who helped in these situations with female patients. Finally the door opened and the doctor stepped out with his wife.

"How is she? Will she be ok?" Jefferson asked rapidly.

"She'll be fine; it was a close call though. She'll need plenty of bed rest for the wound to heal properly." The doctor said seriously giving him instructions on how to care for Rose and what to watch out for before going back to his cart.

"She is lucky to have such a loving man courting her." The doctor's wife said making Jefferson turn red.

"We're not actually…I mean…" He stuttered out.

"Take good care of her." the Doctor called out as he helped his wife into the carriage then left.

Jefferson quickly entered the cabin making his way over to Rose kneeling down next to her bed where she was sleeping softly. He gently reached out gently brushing some of her hair back from her face cupping her cheek as the bad of his thumb brushed her cheek causing her to slowly wake up.

"Hey." Jefferson smiled.

"Hey." Rose said groggily.

"How are you feeling?" Jefferson asked.

"Sleepy." Rose grumbled.

"I'm so sorry." Jefferson said solemnly.

"It wasn't your fault and this is not the worst wound I've ever gotten." Rose said with a shrug wincing at the movement of her shoulder. She looked up at Jefferson about to say more to reassure him when she realized he was staring at her rather intently. "Jefferson, are you…"

Before she could finish her sentence Jefferson took hold of her upper arms being careful of her wound as he pulled her into a kiss, his lips softly caressing hers. She was shocked to say the least, her eyes doubling in size before fluttering closed as her hands lay on his waist, her lips moving with his. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, warmth mixed with shocks of electricity, it was perfect.

-0-

Rose wore a simple white gown with a square neck and bell sleeves all hemmed in silver with a silver belt hanging low on her hips and in her loose curly hair was a wreath of intertwining white roses.

Across from her stood Jefferson wearing his leather duster jacket, black embroidered vest, red shirt, red ascot, black pants, and black boots with his top hat perched on his head.

They starred into each other's eyes as they held onto each other's hands while the officiate spoke over them. Both of them waiting for the moment when the he's say…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Jefferson pulled Rose against his chest wrapping his arms around her as he dipped his head kissing her. In return Rose wrapped her arms around his neck just as tightly pressing herself against him as their lips danced against one another.

Pulling apart Jefferson took her hand and pulled her out to where a horse waited for them. He lifted her up onto the horse then took his place behind her wrapping his arms around her to take the reins. Rose leaned back against him as the horse broke into a trot down the road and into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked with a dreamy smile as she starred up at him.

"Home." He replied as they came into a clearing where a house sat nestled amongst the trees.

"Is this ours?" Rose asked in wonder.

"Yes, the perfect place to start our marriage." Jefferson smile as he slipped one of his hands down until it lay on her stomach. "And one day a family."

"There's no time like the present." Rose said with an impish smile as the horse came to a stop before the house. Jefferson quickly hopped down then helped Rose down.

"Right you are my dear Rose." Jefferson smiled pulling her into another deep passionate kiss before pulling her into their home.

-0-

"Jefferson…" Rose gasped out, tears racing down her face.

"I'm right here, just breathe love, just breathe." Jefferson said as he held Rose Red up in is arms.

Sweat poured from her face as she breathed in and out her face a beaming red. The mid wife said words of encouragement along with Jefferson until a cry filled the room. The mid wife stood up straight a small screaming baby in her arms.

"Is the baby ok?" Rose gasped.

"You did it love, you did it, everything is ok." Jefferson said gently removing the hair from her face.

"What is the baby?" Rose gasped out as the mid wife walked over to them.

"It's a pretty little girl." The mid wife replied settling the child into Rose's arms, the baby instantly quieting.

"She's beautiful." Jefferson breathed out as he held out one of his hands to the baby who reached up grasping one of his fingers. "Just like her mama. What's her name?"

"Grace." Rose said softly smiling from their daughter then looking up at him.

"Perfect." Jefferson smiled. "Our little Grace."

-0-

Rosaline smiled as she watched Paige run around the back yard with her friends playing tag. It was a great birthday party and everyone was having a lot of fun. There were balloons, party hats, moon bounce, and anything else you would expect at a party and yet for some unknown reason Rose felt sad. She brushed it off forcing herself to concentrate on the happiness of Paige's birthday.

Rosaline gave off another involuntary shiver that raced down her spine. From time to time Rose swore that someone was watching them and to be honest it didn't scare her as much as it probably should have. It felt like a protecting gaze and a loving one that made her heart warm. She looked around at all of the neighbors that had gathered and noticed that once again the man that lived next door hadn't come. She had never seen him now that she thought about it.

It wasn't a surprise though; he never came out of his house, all sorts of stories were brought up about him. Rose had been living next to him for a long time and had yet to see his face. She glanced up at his house and saw the curtains twitch in a window that over looked her yard.

Rosaline bit her lip in a contemplative way before walking over to the table with the cake on it. It was a triple chocolate cake with heresy frosting and pink accents, most of it had been eaten already. She had received many compliments on her baking talents that night.

She cut a large piece and made her way over to the absent neighbor's house. It was a large home and rather on the dark side, over all it struck her as lonely. She walked up the front steps and hesitated slightly before knocking on the door.

She could hear a shuffling on the other side of the door as if the person on the other side was deciding when whether or not to open the door. Finally it did open, but the chain remained. The man stayed back a shadow covering his face from view.

"Can I help you?" The voice said in a hoarse voice barely above a whisper.

"I thought you might like some cake from the party." Rosaline said as she held out the plate. The man slowly reached out and took it not moving out of the shadows. When his fingers brushed hers she felt a shock through her whole body leaving her kind of stunned. "You know if you want to you can come to the party, the more the merrier."

"I…just…no thank you." He said quickly then shut the door after a muffled thanks for the cake. Rosaline starred at the door for a moment before shrugging and walking back to the party, trying to ignore the feeling of her heart dropping into her stomach.

-0-

Jefferson ran through the woods pulling Rose along by her hand, seemingly trying to escape from something. They stop to rest by a tree, and Rose started to giggle.

"Shush, she'll hear you." Jefferson said with a grin then suddenly a little golden blonde haired girl came around the tree.

"Papa, Mama, I found you." Grace smiled, her blue eyes shining happily.

"You certainly did. You must be part bloodhound, my dear Grace." Jefferson smiled.

"Sniffing us out like one." Rose agreed.

"I could hear mama giggling." Grace laughed.

"Apparently the ears of a bloodhound as well." Jefferson ruffled her hair.

"Well I couldn't help it." Rose replied pulling Grace into a hug spinning her around. "I was having too much fun to contain it."

"Now it's my turn to hide with mama, and you to seek papa." Grace pointed out.

"I'm afraid playtime's over. Though, you can still use that nose of yours to hunt mushrooms." Jefferson said as they walked along the forest. "Enough to sell at market. Do you think you can do that?"

"Ready or not, here we come." Rose said as she took Grace's left hand in hers and Jefferson took her right as they started down the path swinging Grace between them. After gathering enough to sell they started back to their house, where the Evil Queen's carriage was parked outside.

"Wait." Jefferson said upon spotting the carriage.

"What's she doing here?" Rose breathed out pulling Grace close to her side.

"Whose carriage is that?" Grace asked.

"The Queen's." Jefferson replied.

"In our house? Do you know her?" Grace asked.

"Of course not. Now, listen carefully." Jefferson said as he kneeled down to Grace's height. "Hey. I want you to stay hidden in the woods with mama. Like our game. I'm going to find out what she's doing here."

"Jefferson…" Rose started casting a worried glance at the carriage.

"It'll be ok." Jefferson said taking her hand in his and kissing her forehead. "Now please take Grace and go."

"Be careful love." Rose said softly before taking Grace's hand and leading her into the woods.

Jefferson watched them go Rose looking over her shoulder sending him a small smile which he returned before they were out of sight. He turned back to the house with a sigh and walked over entering it to find the Evil Queen waiting.

"I'd like to say you're looking well, Jefferson, but I'd be lying. Poverty doesn't suit you." Regina said with a smirk as she walked around the room.

"What are you doing here, Regina?" Jefferson got straight to the point.

"I have a job for you." She replied.

"I don't do that anymore." Jefferson said.

"Yes, I heard you hung up your hat. Why? Is it because of your lovely little wife Rose Red and sweet daughter Grace?" Regina asked.

"Because of my work, Grace nearly lost her mother. I don't want her to ever have to suffer the loss of a parent or both." Jefferson replied.

"So, now you're foraging for fungus. What kind of future does your wife and daughter have here with you? Do this one last favor for me, and you can give them the life they deserve." Regina tempted him.

"That's why I'm staying. You don't abandon family. That's… what they deserve." Jefferson replied. "Now, please leave."

"All I need is your special skills to get me somewhere. Somewhere you've been before. Do it, and I can change your life." Regina handed him a piece of paper.

"What business could you possibly have there?" Jefferson asked after he read the paper.

"Something of mine was taken and found its way over there. I want it back." Regina replied.

"Then, find someone else to get it." Jefferson said.

"I see. Hard living has strengthened your resolve. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't convince you, but I understand. There's nothing more important than family." Regina said before she left.

-0-

"How much longer do you think Papa will be?" Grace asked as she and Rose sat on the edge of a stream watching as the water flowed by.

"Not much longer at all I hope." Rose said as she leaned back feeling the sun on her face. Suddenly a burst of water hit her in the face and Grace's giggles filled the air. Rose stood up wiping the water from her face. "Oh now you've done it."

Rose kicked some water at Grace who squealed as she sent some back both of them breaking out into a splash war.

"I leave the two of you alone and this is what happens." Jefferson said as he walked over to them. The girls exchanged devious smiles as Jefferson started to back track. "Don't you…" Both girls sent waves of water at him with bright laughs. "Dare."

"I'm sorry love, but how could we resist?" Rose giggled along with Grace.

"Is that so?" Jefferson darted forward scooping Rose up.

"Jefferson!" Rose squealed as he spin her around before they fell to the ground, Grace running up to them and jumping into their arms all of them laughing.

"So what did the Queen want?" Grace asked turning the moment solemn.

"She and her guards had merely lost her way." Jefferson replied setting up. "I gave them directions and sent them on their way."

"Good." Rose nodded as they all stood up. "Now I believe you two have Mushrooms to sale and I have dinner to cook."

"We'll be back before night fall." Jefferson said kissing her and Grace giving her a hug before they went their ways.

When Rose had finished dinner she decided to work in the garden until Jefferson and Grace came home, which they did not too soon after she started. Grace smiling happily as she ran up to her mama giving her a big hug and telling them how well they'd done before going inside to wash up for dinner.

"Love, what's wrong?" Rose asked as she walked over to him noticing his sad look.

"There was a stuffed rabbit Grace wanted, but I couldn't afford it." Jefferson said. "What kind of father or husband am I if I can't even provide for my family?"

"You are a great husband and a wonderful father. There is food on the table and a roof over our heads, you have more than provided for this family." Rose said sternly then her face softened as she cupped his face. "You are a good provider."

"I love you." Jefferson said softly as he starred into her eyes, smiling gently at her.

"I love you to." Rose replied with a sweet smile of her own before sharing a kiss then heading inside for dinner.

-0-

Rose sat on the table the following morning next to Jefferson at their home, watching as he finished making a stuffed rabbit that he had been working on late into the previous night and had woken up early to finish.

"What does she want from there?" Rose asked, finally able to ask him about the Queen's visit now that Grace was distracted with her tea party.

"She didn't say." He replied focusing on the rabbit.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Rose commented. "You're not going are you?"

Jefferson stared at the finished rabbit before getting up not answering as he walked over to where Grace was and placed it on a chair next to Grace, who was having a tea party.

"I know it's not the same as what you wanted." Jefferson said as Rose walked over, her face a perfect picture of worry.

"I love it, Papa. Thank you." Grace smiled happily as she pretended to pour tea. "Mm. This is really good. Don't you think so, Mr. Tortoise? Papa, Mama, do you like your tea?"

"Grace… Rose...there's work I have to do, I'll be back later." Jefferson said suddenly.

"Can't I come with you?" Grace asked standing up. "I like being with you and mama in the forest."

"I'm not going to the forest, sweetie and mama is staying here with you." Jefferson replied.

"This has to do with the Queen's visit, doesn't it? What she wants you to do, don't do it." Rose said desperately taking hold of his hand. "Please…"

"I have to. I want you both to have what you need." Jefferson replied gripping her hands in his.

"All we need is you, Papa." Grace said hugging him, Rose conveying her agreement through her pleading eyes. "Please, stay."

"Come here." Jefferson said pulling his wife and daughter into a tight hug. "I know. I'm sorry, baby. I have to go."

"Just promise me you'll come back. You have to promise." Grace said seriously.

"Of course." Jefferson replied.

"For our tea party. Promise?" Grace pressed.

"I promise. I won't miss it for the world." Jefferson replied and Grace nodded returning to her tea party.

"Jefferson, you don't have to do this, we have everything we need." Rose pleaded as she followed to a trunk in the back of the house. "Whatever the Queen has promised our family is not worth you getting hurt or worse." Jefferson open the locked chest, and pulled out his hat box. "Please love."

"Rose, I need to do this, I want to be able to buy Grace the toys she wants and you the things you deserve." Jefferson said looking to her pleadingly to understand. Rose starred into his eyes for a time before nodding, her eyes falling to the ground. Jefferson gently cupped her face making her look back up at him. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I know you will." Rose said smiling softly. "I love you Jefferson."

"I love you to Rose." Jefferson said kissing her gently. "Now I believe you are late for a tea party. That's very rude you know."

"Where have my manners gone?" Rose joked giving him one last kiss before going back over to Grace and joining her tea party.

Rose felt her heart jolt painfully when the door closed behind Jefferson and then the waiting began. Minutes turned to hours then days and then months. Their neighbors told them it was no use that he was dead and she should move on, find a nice man to support she and Grace, but neither Rose nor Grace ever wavered in their belief that Jefferson would return to them somehow, someday.

-0-

Rosaline and Paige sat in their living room on the floor on either side of the coffee table playing Uno while Coraline played on the TV.

"Uno." Paige said happily then after Rosaline laid down a card Paige placed her last one on top.

"Cheater." Rosaline said with a fake grumble. She had never been good at games although she love to play them. "I'm going to get some more popcorn. You want anything?"

"More tea please." Paige said as she started to re-shuffle the deck.

She had just poured some tea in a mug when she felt something pass through her like a wave causing her to drop her glass shattering it on impact. She remembered everything.

"Grace!" Rose called out as she ran into the living room Grace meeting her half way, both of them clinging to each other.

"Mama." Grace cried as they fell to the floor both crying in relief.

"Oh my little girl." Rose rocked her back and forth.

"Mama, where's papa?" Grace asked looking up at her.

"I don't know." Rose replied. "But we'll find him, I'm sure or he'll find us, either way we will be a family again, I promise sweetheart."

Rose had gone to the large house where she remembered the man whose touch caused a spark in her hoping that it was Jefferson, but no one was home and no one ever came home to the large house. Grace made posters and they pinned them up all around the town along with other people who could not locate their loved ones, but there was no sign of him.

-0-

Jefferson was sitting on a bench by the docks staring at a piece of paper with 'Have you seen my Papa?' and a crude, child-like drawing of a man written on it. Henry having spotted him approached him slowly.

"Jefferson. …Right? The Mad Hatter? I need your help." Henry said sitting down next to him.

"Look, I already told your grandfather. I can't do anything." Jefferson said in frustration.

"I know, but, there must be something we can do." Henry pressed.

"I'm the wrong person to talk to, kid. Magic's not my thing. Try your mother. Maybe she's got something in that vault of hers she can help you with." Jefferson said.

"Vault? Her vault is here? In Storybrooke?" Henry asked.

"It's none of my business. Talk to her." Jefferson said still looking down at the picture.

"What's that?" Henry asked also looking down at the picture, but Jefferson quickly folded it up and tucked it away in his coat pocket.

"Your daughter and wife are looking for you, aren't they?" Henry said.

"What do you know about it?" Jefferson snapped.

"I read your story. I know how you were all separated. Why are you here? She's at school and Rose is just down the…" Henry started to say, but Jefferson cut him off.

"I've got to go home, kid." Jefferson got up and started to walk away, but Henry followed.

"They probably want to see you." Henry pressed.

"Get out of my way." Jefferson snapped again trying to get by but Henry blocked his path. "Get out of my way."

"Why aren't you trying to find them?" Henry kept asking desperately. Jefferson grabbed Henry by the shoulders holding him back.

"Because I left them, and they'll hate me." Jefferson finally broke down.

"How do you know that?" Henry asked.

"I was on my way… Fate reminded me I shouldn't." Jefferson replied.

"You should. I've been left, too. Anything's better than nothing. They'll spend their whole lives wondering why you left them. Not knowing is the worst." Henry said starring up into Jefferson's eyes.

-0-

Jefferson watched Grace and her classmates get off the bus and run over to Rose.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Rose asked as she hugged Grace in greeting.

"It was ok. I just wish papa would find us." Grace said with a sad smile.

"He will, I know he will. He loves us both very much and will do whatever he can to get back to us, he promised us remember?" Rose said with a smile though tears were visible in the corner of her eyes as Grace nodded. "Come on, let's get going. I got hot chocolate and cinnamon buns waiting for us."

"Did you get enough for daddy to, in case he comes?" Grace asked.

"Of course, along with his favorite tea." Rose answered pretending to scratch her cheek when she was really wiping away a tear.

Jefferson hesitated as he watched them, but decided to call out for them not being able to hold back now that they were so close. He stepped out from around the post and took a few steps forward.

"Rose, Grace..." Jefferson called out his voice cracking and his eyes filling with tears of hope and fear.

"Jefferson?" Rose breathed out uncertainly as she and Grace both stopped and slowly turned around to see him. Grace and Rose ran towards him and hugged him all of them shedding tears of happiness.

"Papa! You found us! I knew you would." Grace said as she was hugged between her mother and father.

"So did I." Rose said softly starring into his eyes with all the love she had. Jefferson dipped his head down capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss, years of being apart poured into that one touch, filled with desperation and passion. Slowly they pulled apart smiling lovingly at one another while Grace giggled at them.

"Let's go home." Jefferson said picking Grace up and carrying her as he wrapped his free arm around Rose who buried herself into his side.


End file.
